User blog:Eyota/Just thought you should know
Note These are some paragraphs to people that I will keep anonymous. If you read this, you can assume it's not you i'm writing about, or maybe it is. I won't be mentioning ANY names, so just.. read into it a bit if you want! Hopefully you enjoy. Number One You. I have never wanted to destroy a word so much in my entire life. Never once have I thought of killing someone, but you put the poison in my veins that egnites my anger. You are the parasite that thrives inside my mind. You are a deceitful, horrible person, and no matter what I do, you will always be in my life, clinging onto me like a leech. You are a liar. You. I want you out of my life, I want you gone for good. I want so bad to pull you apart, piece by piece, spec by spec until all that's left of you is dust. I want to be freed, and I am done with the constant lying. You cheat your way around me like i'm a three-year-old, oblivious to the terrible things going on around me. You cheat. You lie. You drink. You sigh. I hate. I cry. I think i'll die. You. It's all about you. Only you. Your life is your life and not mine, you say- but I am supposed to be a big part of your life. I came out of your womb, for christs' sake. Do you not care at all? Number Two Every time we talk you make me laugh. I feel a desire to follow you, to reach out for you, but I have never given myself the chance to do it. I want to meet you, to hold you in my grip and make all of your fears and sadnesses be a mere memory, distant and far from your mind. I want to make you feel special because you are special. You don't see yourself as it, but you light up my whole day by just one message. The way you crack jokes and make everyones' moods brighten sends sparks flying in my heart. I feel as if I am not enough. We talk and we laugh, but in the end, is that just friendship? Do you want more, like I do? I want to be enough for you. I want to wipe away your pain. But i'd never tell you that, no- never. So what next? Number Three Where have you been? Why did you leave? We don't talk anymore, and it hurts. It's like a drill constantly hammerring into my mind: miss her, miss her. I've felt that drill so many times that my mind has pushed it away and now we don't even speak to eachother. We used to be so excited when one of us even entered a chat, and now what? Both of us have been drained of happiness and now we're stuck on the train to nowhere. I love you, I do.. I want to keep you safe. I can't watch you hurt yourself because it hurts me, too. I know you care about me- sometimes you care too much. I guess it's the same for me the other way around. Number Four I'm so confused. Why do I feel this way, and what does it mean? You're my best friend, so what am I supposed to do? Why do I feel jealous whenever you talk to a guy or a girl, anyway? It's none of my concern who you date, but I feel the urge to stake a claim on you. And you chose her. Her, of all people. You're too nice to people. So nice that you couldn't deny someone who asked you to be their girlfriend. I have no words anymore. What next? Category:Blog posts